epicmining2fandomcom-20200214-history
Items Available In EM2
Items Available In Epic Mining 2 (EM2), things besides pickaxes and axes can't be bought/found. Explosives Both variants of explosives, dynamite and detonation charges, can be created with 10 coal, 5 sulfur, and a fee of 4000 and 5000 dollars (3200 and 4000 dollars with explosive gamepass) , respectively. Dynamite is a dropped/thrown explosive that will blow up all the blocks in a 3x3/6x6 area and has a chance to drop some blocks rather than destroy them. (This is rather useful for revealing ores and lava/oil pools.) Detonation charges, on the other hand, are a placed explosive that will destroy 7/14 blocks in the direction that it is placed on the block. (This is rather useful for creating tunnels.) Pumps and Barrels These are tools that can be bought in the Store. Pumps are made with 8 Iron Bars and a cash fee of 12000 dollars, and barrels are made with 2 Iron Bars and 500 dollars. When the placed next to a pool of liquid and filled with barrels, the pump will begin to pump the liquid from the pool into the barrels, which then the barrels can be taken out of the pump as they fill up. * It is notable that you are only allowed to carry one Pump in game, but you may carry as many barrels as your inventory will allow. * It is also notable that, while the Pump takes up space in your toolbar, barrels take up space in your inventory/backpack. Quarries (In development) and Storage These are auto-mining objects that will mine, then deposit the mined ores in the inventory. The engine can be upgraded to raise the temp. to cause the drill to mine faster, or the drill can be upgraded to have a higher mining capacity. The drill is damaged a little every time when is is drilling, slowing down the drill. The drills don't break and just mine at minimum speed if too damaged. To fix it, you will need money and maybe a little bit of whatever the drill is made of. Also, storage is a place that you can upgrade to place your uneeded stuff in. 1x1 quarries cost $20000. 2x2 quarries cost 500 Robux. Attachments: * Drill Head (multiple tiers: increases mine speed, reduced damage) * Block Filter (Will not deposit dirt or stone etc. in inventory) * Magic Quarry Crate (auto moves stuff to storage chest) * Teleport Pad (Lets you teleport to quarry) * Pump (allows the pumping of liquids the quarry finds: useful) * Engine (multiple tiers: faster move speed, deeper drilling) * Pager (quarry notifications, will notify you if something happens to drill) * Solar Panels (probably will be expensive, lets you get energy for free when the quarry is placed on the surface) * Colors (You can color the quarry!) Loot chests (Development) These are chests that spawn underground mostly near lava pools. They are made out of increasingly better types of wood and if they are not oak, need a key or a small payment of robux to unlock. They will have things like money and ores. Types: *Oak *Ash *Cinder *Silver *Gold Category:Shops Category:Tool